Siguiendo la Luna
by Gaiasole
Summary: Trabajando juntos por un encargo de Kingsley, Hermione descubre que el tiempo no cambia a las personas pero si las hace mejores y con Draco fue suficiente para cautivarle un mes antes de su inminente boda. Viñetas para retos a la carta. Terminado.
1. El Mago

**EL MAGO**

**1**

_Advertencia_: Spoilers Deathly Hallows

Empezó a vigilar sus movimientos, no por estar interesado en ella, al menos no al principio. Lo que le ocupaba es que ella no fuera a arruinar el trabajo de él por el mero hecho de ser Draco Malfoy.

-El mago mas odioso que eh conocido en mi vida- dijo Hermione cuando Lovegood le había preguntado con quien le habían asignado el trabajo.

Kingsley los había asignado a ellos para organizar ese trabajo de dos semanas, por sus habilidades tan parecidas. Cuando lo había escuchado se había reído en la cara del ministro, ¿Parecerse el a Granger? Un mago no se podía parecer a una sangre sucia por el mero hecho de ser un mago, la élite, lo mejor, un sangre pura de apellido mítico en el mundo mágico. Ella en cambio solo era Hermione Granger, la mano izquierda de Potter ¿O sería la derecha? En su opinión era prácticamente un brazo, una extensión más de Potter, el cara rajada que desprecio su amistad. Ahora era él quien despreciaba a Potter y ese menosprecia alcanzaba a Granger.

La primera semana adelantaron buena parte del trabajo, aún cuando no paraban de insultarse. Admitía, no sin cierto recelo, que el había comenzado todo cuando un día el prometido de ella había aparecido de improviso interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Todavía no se casan y ya te controla Granger?

-Ron solo se preocupa de mi y de que este con una serpiente todo el día.

-¿Todo el día?- sonrío de medio lado- Ya quisieras pasar todo el día conmigo Granger al menos así te desharías de la comadreja ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus horas extras en el trabajo?

-No se de que me hablas.

-¿Ah no? Ayer que regrese por mi abrigo vi que estabas aquí, de nuevo, sola y sin rastros de querer correr a brazos de Weasley.

-Me quede solo para ver que no hubieras arruinado algo del trabajo.

-Yo más bien creo que te quedas para no tener que estar cerca de la comadreja y su parentela, ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de la boda?

-No- contesto firme. Draco observo que aunque su voz no temblaba no paraba de jugar con sus manos y sus ojos se nublaron.

-Me voy- dijo el rubio, cerro la puerta tras de si para no escuchar el sollozo de Granger, sin éxito.

A finales de la segunda semana el ministerio se vio azotado por una gran tormenta, Draco miraba por la ventana mientras tomaba café, del otro lado del despacho donde había estado trabajando con Granger ella murmuraba algo sobre arreglar asuntos más importantes que esos viejos papeles. Draco sabía que ella siempre se iba temprano los viernes para cenar con Weasley. Ese día en cambio había estado mas concentrada que nunca en el trabajo y parecía calmada, los días anteriores se notaba desvelada y cansada.

-Dejalo ya- dijo el rubio tendiendo una taza de café sobre el escritorio donde ella trabajaba.

-¿No le habrás echado veneno?- pregunto recelosa.

-No eh tomado de ella si es lo que quieres saber.

Hermione sonrío y sorbió un poco.

-Esta bueno, gracias Malfoy.

-De nada Granger, bebé más para entrar en calor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esta lloviendo y tu estas pálida.

-¿Si? Debe ser el frío.

-Nunca dije nada de frío, no lo hace- enarco una ceja rubia al ver aparecer un rubor en su rostro- ¿Tienes muchos problemas?

-Algunos, si.

-La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts con problemas- silbo y se inclino por encima del escritorio hasta quedar cara a cara- seguro son pasajeros- sonrío y beso brevemente sus labios- Bebe más café, esta bueno.

Hola! Bien este fic esta escrito originalmente para la _TABLA TAROT_ de la comunidad de Live Journal, _Retos a la carta_, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy disfrutando yeah! :)


	2. Sacerdotiza

**La sacerdotisa**

**2**

-Esto va a terminar muy mal.

-¿Si?- pregunto con voz ronca mientras devoraba el cuello y se detenía ahí donde se sentía el pulso agitado de ella- ¿Cómo sabes?¿Eres una especie de sacerdotisa o pitonisa?

-¡Draco!- suspiro al sentir sus besos. Eso estaba pero que muy mal faltaba menos de un mes para su boda, con otro, no aquel rubio que se había desarrollado tan favorablemente en los últimos años y le sacaba varios centímetros de cabeza, aquel de espalda ancha, delgado, pelo rubio y ojos grises plata. Suspiro al admirar una vez más.

Ella sabía que trabajar con el sería una guerra personal donde ninguno de los dos cedería, al menos las dos primeras semanas fueron así, solo que la segunda en un viernes memorable el la había besado brevemente y le había gustado. Kingsley les pidió seguir trabajando juntos dos semanas más y esta vez la guerra había culminado cuando en lugar de gritar e insultarse se encontraban con un saludo, comenzaban una platica y al final del día se devoraban entre besos y caricias algunas intimas, más intimas de las que ella tenía con Ron. Nadie preguntaba cuando ellos se quedaban muchas horas extras trabajando, nadie suponía lo que pasaba tras una puerta cerrada, aún los de carácter más sensato no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

¿Y no era natural? Lo natural entre ellos era el odio. Lo que no habían advertido es que cuando se odia a alguien se corre el peligro de seguir el camino contrario y comenzar amar. Amar tan desesperadamente como ella estaba amándolo a él, Draco era tan diferente, tanto que ella que siempre podía predecir el pensamiento de otros con él no lograba superar el hermetismo de los pensamientos de su dragón, no era pitonisa o sacerdotisa, aunque le hubiera gustado si así conseguía respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía cada día, ¿La amaba él también?

-Estas muy sería- le dijo la mañana siguiente cuando llegaron a la oficina improvisada que Kingsley les había hecho ocupar.

-No es nada- le sonrío. El dejo de preguntar y empezaron a trabajar, no podía dejar de observarlo, el se movía con la gracia de un Malfoy, su arrogancia parecía desaparecida, el día entero bromeaba con ella, hacía que se riera, le sorprendía con algún detalle mínimo, servir café cuando notaba que ella lo necesitaba, ocuparse de las comidas, llevar fruta y decir que si no le ayudaba el no conseguiría terminar con toda, ocuparse de más trabajo del que le correspondía en los días que estaba distraído por preocupaciones de la boda, no intentar besarla hasta que ella parecía rogar con los ojos que lo hiciera, pellizcar una mejilla diciendo que necesitaba mas color o enredar sus dedos entre las ondas que formaban su pelo castaño. Ese día Ron llego de visita improvisa, como siempre eran sus visitas. La veía, hablaba un poco y luego se marchaba diciendo que el como auror tenía un trabajo más duro que ella encerrada en esa oficina y que era probable que Harry le buscara para su próxima y peligrosa misión.

-¿Qué sabe el de mi trabajo?- pregunto ella con voz alta al girarse y ver a Draco se asusto de su mirada, sus ojos grises parecían negros y sus manos apretaban los pergaminos hasta casi romperlos- ¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Estoy celoso- susurro cabizbajo- Al menos eso creo, nunca me ah pasado.

» » » » » » » » » »

Hola! Espero disfrutarán el chapter tanto como yo, gracias a las dos personitas que me dejarón comentario :)

**_iye.hermione: HI! Estoy muy bien ¿Tú como estás? Haha, anda pues si van a ser varios capitulos al menos 21 son seguros, son escencialmente viñetas asi que confio en que te gusten, un beso! :)_**

_**Shijiru Posible: **Hola! Me recuerdas a mi con eso de los fics hace mucho que tampoco leo uno, al menos no de HP, y que te animaras a leer el mio es una maravilla, haré todo lo posible por no desentonar tus expectativas, un abrazo! :) _

Gracias por ellos! :P


	3. Emperatriz

**Emperatriz**

**3**

Era como una emperatriz, una joven, tal vez por eso era una rareza. Hermione siempre le había parecido poco común, su carácter llegaba a ser autoritario, sin varita o corona conseguía tener más autoridad que el mismo ministro de magia. Cuando estaba concentrada en un tarea, como ahora, no soportaba intervenciones, menos aún estorbos que le impidieran terminar eficiente y rápidamente su trabajo, era perfeccionista y eso le asustaba. A Draco Malfoy le asustaba que fuera tan perfecta. Estaba atrapado.

Esta tarde demostró esa autoridad primero cuando llego Kingsley e interrumpió su trabajo, luego Potter interrumpiendo única comida en el día y por ultimo Weasley llegando e interrumpiendo nuestras actividades privadas, esas que prefiero no comentar, a los tres los había despachado igual de rápido y efectivo.

Ella nunca se cansaba del trabajo, de las personas en cambio, de ella si se cansaba y en su mente Draco no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría cuando ella se cansara de él, ¿Lo despacharía igual de rápido?

» » » » »

1) Sorry por recien actualizar...

2) Gracias por sus comentarios... Jenny Anderson, Karenzita, Shijiru Posible y Adelis Malfoy :)

3) Este fic igual y termina esta semana jojo, que no soy santa pero espero que sea buen regalo para uds.

4) Dejad review no me hace más rica, pero si más feliz, gracias :)


	4. Futuro

**FUTURO**

**4**

No era un trono, era una simple silla de oficina, una cómoda como corresponde a un Malfoy. Al menos eso le había dicho Draco mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, la había conquistado, a Ron le llevo siete años lograrlo, Draco necesitaba cada día para cautivar un poco más, sus sentidos y su pensamiento se sincronizaran en él. Solo en él. Había veces en que su loca imaginación lo convertía en un _emperador, _guerrero o hasta un vampiro, Jugaba a convertirlo en muchos personajes y de todos ellos el que prefería era el que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Draco el que trabajaba mas de ocho horas mano a mano con ella y cuando todos se marchaban se entregaban cuerpo a cuerpo, ese que tomaba los pergaminos con sus largos dedos de esas manos masculinas que tanto le gustaban, el de mirada gris que se volvía acero cuando le cela, tenía ese maravilloso pelo rubio que le gustaba despeinar. No se cansaba de mirarlo en ese momento.

En momentos como ese parecía relajado, lejano tan lejano para su futuro. Porque al ver su futuro Hermione no lo veía a él.

» » » » »


	5. El papá

**El papá**

5

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Sudo frío cuando su _papá_, el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy le pregunto eso en aquella mañana de desayuno dominical, sudo un poco más cuando su madre levanto sus brillantes ojos azules para estudiar el rostro de su hijo, el elegante rostro de Narcisa se suavizo al verlos y su sonrisa se expendio más al ver a su esposo que esperaba la respuesta con disimulado interés.

-Deja en paz a Draco querido, es poco probable que salga con alguien.

-¿Por qué piensas eso mamá?

-Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido- termino Narcisa.

-¿Si?- sonrío Draco.

Narcisa continuo la conversación con una nueva chispa en sus ojos que compartió con su hijo. Lucius suspiro resignando, si quería saber el nombre de la chica tendría que empezar sus averiguaciones, si bien madre e hijo siempre habían sabido hablar sin palabras, el conocía demasiado bien las miradas de ambos para darse por enterado de aquello que ocultaban.


	6. El Enamorado

**El Enamorado**

**6**

Apoye la mano en el pecho de Draco, su corazón latía acelerado, como el de un ¿_Enamorado_? No se si lo estaba tanto como yo de él, porque si, ahora podía admitir que estaba locamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy, sin retirar mi mano me incline y le di un ligero beso en los labios. Cuando me quiso atraer de nuevo me resistí y entre risas y regrese a mi escritorio a seguir trabajando. No paso mas de media hora cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Será otra vez Ron?- me pregunte a mi misma. Me dirigí a la puerta viendo como Draco arrugaba su entrecejo, al abrir la puerta me encontré de cara a una rucia de ojos verdes cristalinos. Era un poco pequeña a mi lado y tenía silueta de reloj de arena, estaba en el punto de la perfección rubia inglesa.

-¿Este es el despacho de Draco Malfoy?

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Soy Astoria Greengrass, ¿Puedo verle?

-¿Astoria?- se acerco Draco con la camisa negra un poco desabotonada y tan sexy que quise cerrar la puerta en el perfecto rostro de corazón de aquella tipa- ¿Eres tu peque?

-¡Draco!- se lanzo la rubia a sus brazos riendo, lo que es peor el río también. El demonio verde que solo había visto una vez, parecía reconocerme de nuevo y gritar "Conoce a la rubia, peor aún abraza a la rubia y no a ti"


	7. La nueva cara

**La nueva cara**

7

-La morena acaba de tomar un _carro_ y se acaba de ir.

-¿Un que?

-Un carro del ministerio, la eh visto yo Draco.

-¿Estas segura Astoria?

-Te digo que si, casi me hace tirar el café cuando lo traía, pueden ser ideas mías pero creo que le caí mal- sonrío Astoria mostrándome su hoyuelo- Es muy guapa Malfoy, ¿Es tu novia?

-No.

-¿Tu amiga?

-Posiblemente.

-¿Tu amiga cariñosa?

-Mala pregunta Astoria.

-¡Ah entonces acerté!- no pude evitar reír- Bueno me gustaría acabarme el café pero tengo que acompañar a mi hermana de compras, ¿Te veré luego?

-Ya veremos rubia, ya veremos- reí de nuevo, viendo de reojo a Hermione que de nuevo estaba frente a la puerta con mala cara.


	8. Justicia

**Justicia**

**8**

Con rencor pensé que había algo de justicia en que esa rubia llegara justo ese día. Había tomado un carro del ministerio para marcharse pero a medio camino decidió regresar, cuando estaba por entrar de nuevo a la oficina me doy cuenta que Draco y "Astoria" solo conversaban y que el parece buscar mi presencia hasta hallarme y sonreír. Al regresar mis pasos choco con Ron y al final del día cuando acepto cenar con el pelirrojo llega la tormenta, Ron después de mucho tiempo me pide matrimonio, sin pensarlo digo sí y pronto emprendemos planes.

El siguiente día amaneció un día lluvioso, típicamente inglés, el cielo parecía caer. Cuando entro a la oficina no pudo disimular mi desasosiego por ver a Draco tan magnifico y sonriente al verme entrar, al sacar la mano del abrigo la sonrisa desaparece rápidamente. El anillo de compromiso en mi mano parecía una bofetada directa y clara. Sus ojos grises se nublaron y su voz tembló al preguntarme:

-¿Has elegido ya Hermione, lo prefieres a él?

Mi desdichado futuro es ya mi presente.


	9. Los Hechos

**Los hechos**

**9**

Cuando una persona esta bien física y mentalmente, hay algo notorio en esa persona, en Draco Malfoy era evidente que algo andaba mal, parecía descuidado, la barba poblaba cada vez mas el pálido rostro que adquiría un tono grisáceo conforme avanzaba el tiempo, sus ojos divagaban como los ojos de un ciego que no ve nada y ya nunca se le veía sonreír o decir más allá de unas pocas silabas sin sentido. Para alguien que no lo conociera, podría parecer un loco o un ermitaño que sale de su encierro y se encuentra perdido en el mundo.

-¿Quieres algo de comer Draco?

-No tengo hambre.

Narcisa parece querer gritar y obligarle a comer como cuando niño, jamás lo había visto tan mal. Y lo que mas frustra a la señora Malfoy es que no entendía el porque o el por quién estaba así su hijo.

-No bajara a comer Lucius.

-¿Se quiere matar de hambre?

-Así parece.

-Esto va de mal en peor- refunfuña el señor Malfoy- Mira esto, el Weasley se va a casar con esa sangre sucia, esa tal Granger, la que estuvo trabajando estas semanas con mi hijo...

Granger y su hijo, el brillo en las mirada de Draco cortado tan tajantemente, Narcisa no necesitaba sumar más para entender lo que pasaba. La señora Malfoy dejo de escuchar a Lucius, era Draco quien la tenía preocupado, su hijo estaba relacionado con esa sangre sucia, hasta ahora era la mejor explicación para su comportamiento.

-¿Cuanto tiempo trabajo con Draco?

-Un mes creo- señalo Lucius.

¿Le conquisto tan rápido? Los ojos azules de Narcisa brillaron con más fuerza, al contrario que su marido para ella la sangre hace tiempo había dejado de importar, al parecer a Draco también no le importaba o de lo contrario no se estaría matando por aquella mujer de apellido Granger, su hijo la quería y ella solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, entonces, los Weasley podrían ir cancelado su boda o cambiar ya de novia.

**- o -**

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-¿Señora Malfoy?- la boca de Hermione parecía irse en picada, solo de una forma desconocida que hasta mucho después la morena no comprendió, consiguió reconcomerse y hablar de forma clara con la señora Malfoy- Claro, por favor tome asiento, hace dos semanas que nadie sabe nada de su hijo ¿Esta bien Draco?

-Esta destrozado y sospecho que tu eres la causa.

-¿Porque piensa eso?

-Si no lo niegas es que llevo verdad, no vengo a discutir, me interesa más saber si sientes lo mismo que mi hijo siente por ti...si tu también te estas cavando un tumba antes de tiempo.

-Lo amo, lo amo mucho- sonríe con desgana- digaselo por favor.

-¿Porque no hacerlo tu misma?

-Porque si lo veo de nuevo voy a perder un poco más, ya lo perdí todo con él. Si seguimos juntos no solo perderemos los dos, todos lo harán, lo sabemos, sabemos que nuestra relación se condena al fracaso.

**- o -**

-Ella te ama.

-¿Qué?- los ojos de Draco se despegan del piso y ve a su madre con una bandeja de comida que deja sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

-Ella te ama.

-¿Y entonces porque no esta aquí?

-Supongo que es por amor, a los suyos. Puedes hacer como ella y amar a los que están contigo hijo mío, tu padre y yo te queremos Draco.

-Lo se mamá- dice estrechando sus manos- pero no deja de doler.

-¡Narcisa!- grita el señor Malfoy entrando al cuarto sin dejar de ver orgulloso a su hijo- Es maravilloso que ya estés levantando Draco, solo espero que ya te bañes, acaba de llegar carta y por fin el compromiso entre tú y Astoria es un hecho Draco, ¡Felicitaciones hijo!


	10. Rueda de la fortuna

**Rueda de la fortuna**

**10**

El no era dado a creer en la suerte, sabía que la suerte era una superstición y que las supersticiones las habían creado los muggles para tener algo que creer. Solo por tener. Ese día en especial le hubiera gustado ser un muggle y creer que la suerte le había cambiado esa semana, los últimos cuatro días de esa fatídica semana le había pasado una cantidad terrible de sucesos desafortunado, una tras otro, y por fin ese viernes se había ido al bar que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de su apartamento, había pedido una mesa, un botella de vodka y un vaso; en ese orden, se había sentado en la parte más apartada del lugar, ya había bebido dos copas cuando un intruso había jalado la silla y se había sentado a su lado, iba a gritar varias maldiciones cuando el intruso que ahora reconocía como Hermione le miraba interrogante. Hubiera querido beber más para que los sentidos se distorsionaran, que el la dejara de ver tan hermosa como la veía cada día desde que regresará a trabajabar a la par en el ministerio de magia.

-Son las siete de la mañana ¿Qué haces bebiendo?  
-¿Ahogar demonios?- dijo tomándose el tercer vaso de un trago.  
-¿Y te funciona?  
-No- dijo con una media sonrisa- Los sigo viendo nítidos frente a mi.  
-Voy a pensar que es personal- sonrío Hermione- ¿Soy yo tu demonio?  
-Todos los demonios de un hombre, ¿No son una mujer?  
-Draco- susurro Hermione- Sabías que me iba a casar con Ron sin importar...  
-Sin importar que cuando eso pase habrás roto del todo conmigo y que el despojo que era antes de salir contigo regresara, ¿Te das cuenta lo que me haces?  
-¿Te das cuenta tu?- Hermione vio como servía más licor en su vaso y le detuvo- ¿Que haces bebiendo?  
-Hermione- observo el castaño de sus ojos- Siempre que respondes una de mis preguntas con otra doy por terminada la conversación- miro embelesado el sonrojo de ella antes de tomarse el cuarto vaso- Aunque hoy...- dijo tomándola por la mano- me siento tentado a coquetear con la suerte, a provocarla, ven conmigo Hermione y se mía por ultima vez.  
-Me caso hoy- respondió automatica.La vio marcharse de ahí apenas dirigiéndole una ultima mirada al rubio. La suerte y la fortuna; pensó Draco, era otro juego en el que no debía apostar. El primero se había marchado ya de aquel bar.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¡Hasta aquí!

¿Y bien?

¿Te gusto, si?

¿Me comentas tu opinion? n.ñ


	11. La Fuerza

**La fuerza **

**11 **

-Te ves hermosa Hermione, ¡Eres la novia más hermosa!- le dijo su madre y su lado la señora Weasley lloraba de alegría.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¿Me dan unos minutos?- el cuarto se vacío y Hermione se miro de nuevo en el espejo que reflejaba a ella de novia. Hoy se casaba con Ron, se unía con él para siempre, su sueño de adolescente se cumplía. Su sueño de mujer estaba en otro lado de la ciudad probablemente demasiado bebido para sentir dolor, los hombres escapan del dolor emborrachado. Ella necesitaba algo más que le diera _fuerza _para no huir y correr a donde Draco sabiéndose mujer. Su mujer.

Con Ron sería su mujer de nombre, cuerpo y apariencia. Lo quería, había estado enamorada de él algún tiempo y hoy debería sentirse plena. En cambio tenía náuseas y temblores, no por la boda, lo que dejaba tras la boda era lo que le aterrorizaba. Si se casaba jamás vería Draco, no de la forma en que lo había estado haciendo. Tal vez en sueños, tal vez en ellos la esperanza de acariciarle, de besarle, abrazarle y murmurar promesas entre risas bastaría para una vida. Se dirigió hacía un pequeño escritorio y saco un pedazo de pergamino, escribió la nota y luego la mando con la lechuza que el rubio le había regalado diciendo a esta que no regresara.

La boda fue de ensueño y Hermione lucía radiante, la felicidad sin embargo no alcanzo su mirada aquel día.


	12. El Ahorcado

**El Ahorcado**

**12**

-¿Y tu que quieres?- pregunto Draco a la lechuza cuando consiguió levantarse de la cama, había bebido toda la noche y parte de la mañana- ¿Te conozco?- la lechuza inclino su cabeza de lado igual que él- Eres de Hermione, te regale a ella ¿Verdad?- miro con los ojos al cielo- Por favor, no te molestes en contestar- dijo quitándole el pergamino de la pata- ¡Largo!

Draco miro el pergamino, definitivamente era de Hermione, ¿Quién más le ponía cordones dorados a un pergamino?

-¿Siempre eres tan minuciosas?

-Siempre- le respondió ella en alguna ocasión.

Al desenrollar el pergamino sintió el dolor en su pecho aún más agudo al ver lo que decía ese mensaje de excelente caligrafía:

"_Si alguien sabe de amor somos tu y yo, tu por conocer el dolor y yo por provocarte._

_Tuya, Hermione_"

Los meses que se había sentido como un ahorcado terminaban ahí con esa nota, ella estaba con otro y a él siempre le quedaba el recuerdo más doloroso y apasionante de su existir.

- o -

N/A: Mi chapter favorito jiji :)


	13. La muerte

**La muerte **

**13 **

Quiso arrojarse de ese balcón en el mismo instante en que lo vio. Era como un impulso querer saltar y enfrentar la _muerte_, su _muerte_. Ella nunca seguía impulsos, nunca era demasiado tiempo igual que siempre, estar para siempre con otro que no fuera él. Draco. Su nombre evocaba a dragón y demonio, ella amaba esas dos caretas de él y por encima de todo amaba al hombre que era él. Una vez que conoció todos sus defectos se enamora de sus virtudes, tan arraigadas como los demonios que el mismo creía tener. Ella no veía demonios de él, solo lo veía él, sus ojos gris metálico que la seguían a todas partes y le provocaban pasión, cuando esa pasión le domina y sus sentidos se alertan igual que el corazón desbocado cuando le ve, tan orgulloso, tan firme, un Malfoy hecho, su rubio que antes huía cuando adolescente y ya de hombre era de los primer en quedarse y enfrentar lo que se viniera, era él quien ahora permanecía firme a lo adverso, ironías que pasan, ella era ahora quien huía para no enfrentarse una vez más a él y decirle que el amor no era suficiente, que las pasiones no era racionales, que lo que dominaba ahora; en su ahora, en sueños en un futuro tal vez no alcanzarían al menos no juntos.

-Hermione- le llamó Ron- ¿Qué pasa señora Weasley?

El balcón siempre era una opción fácil, pensó antes de acercarse a Ron.


	14. La Templanza

**La Templanza**  
**14**

La _templanza_ es una virtud. Eso era lo que Lucius Malfoy siempre decía cuando intentaba frenarse del todo y no sucumbir a "Una vulgar pasión". Si su padre tenía razón; cosa que dudaba, Draco Malfoy no se acercaría esa noche a la pareja que estaba del otro lado de aquel restaurante y le diría a Hermione lo cobarde que era o a Weasley lo idiota y cornudo que estaba. En lugar eso se quedaría plantado junto a su rubia pareja y usaría toda su _templanza_ y contestar educado a Astoria todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué prefieres en una mujer Draco?  
-¿Tiene importancia?- enarco su rubia ceja- Sabes que estamos prometidos y que de una u otra forma no voy a conseguir librarme del compromiso que impusieron nuestros padres.  
-Siempre puedes decir que no frente al altar, la verdad es un peso que no se debe llevar uno a la cama y menos el día de su boda.  
-¿De verdad piensas eso?- pregunto Draco a la rubia que había conseguido por primera vez desde hace una semana conseguir la atención de su futuro marido- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo en serio?  
-Pues también podemos hacerlo en broma pero no sería tan entretenido Draco- respondió sonriendo, más al ver la mirada gris y azul con un leve destello- Me gustas mucho Draco Malfoy y no solo por tu cara bonita- Draco soltó una carcajada.  
-Claro Astoria, mi intelecto te debe tener cautivada.  
-No tanto como tu billetera querido- Draco sonrío y brindo. Draco no necesito de templanza aquella noche para poder evitar ver una vez a la pareja de Weasley y Granger, evito sentir esa arraigada punzada de dolor, en lugar de eso uso una copa de vino, algo de buen humor y la gracia de aquella misteriosa rosa inglesa de nombre Astoria.

- * - - * - - * - - * -  * -

Weee!!! Hasta aqui y nos restan siete viñetas más, muajaja. Lo unico que puedo adelantar son los nombres de las mismas:

El Diablo, Casa de Dios, La estrella, La luna, El sol, El juicio y El loco

¿Que les parecen los titulos? Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, añadir la historia a sus favoritos y leer estos retos jaja.

Aperte de eso, actualizo el proximo viernes y desde antes les deseo un muy buen hallowen, pasenla chevere y sus reviews...

Bueno sus reviews me hacen el día, Gracias! :)


	15. El diablo

**El diablo**

**15**

El diablo era de ojos grises y pelo platinado. Draco era su diablo, su demonio, el mismo que la acosaba sin estar cerca, no era necesario, bastaba pensar en él fugazmente para que Hermione temblara, cuando lo vio entrar a ese restaurante donde cenaba con Ron, se preparo para una escena montada por el rubio solo por provocar a Ron, tal y como hacía en el pasado. En el pasado habría sucedido, ahora mismo, Draco solo la observo una vez de manera fría y distante para luego acompañar a Astoria hasta la mesa y cenar muy contento.

En su opinión exageradamente contento, sus intentos por centrarse en Ron y no en la pareja del otro extremo eran vanos, mientras mas se lo prohibiera a si misma, su vista vagaba una y otra vez en Draco y Astoria, esa vez Hermione tembló, tuvo una sacudida tremenda, esta vez de celos, sentía el ardor en su sangre y no le agrado. Se concentro en aliviar su tensión y prestar atención en Ron.

Ron que era su tranquilidad, refugio y amigo. Del otro lado estaba Draco que la provocaba, el amante no olvidado, la pasión que sigue tentando a regresar.


	16. La torre

**La torre **

**16 **

Para Draco el mundo mágico era siempre como una enorme ajedrez donde el blanco y negro, carecía de intervalos, las familias de sangre pura siempre erguidas como torres encerradas en ambición y egoísmo, eventualmente la torre se veía desvanecida, una a una se caían, por eso, es que mantener el linaje era cuestión de honor y orgullo malentendido. El había roto con ese orgullo, se había enamorado de aquello que entre los suyos estaba prohibido, algo que gozaba de más colorido, alguien que rara vez encajaba; excepto, en compañía de él, porque Hermione compagina muy bien con él, más no lo suficiente para ella o el resto.

-¿Estas listo Draco?- el rubio y orgulloso padre, Lucius, aprobó en silencio a su hijo que con su capa de gala y bien acicalado se veía como un auténtico novio Malfoy el día de su boda.

-Lo más listo que puedo estar papá-sonrío Draco dirigiendo una ultima mirada al espejo donde seguía sin ver nada.


	17. La estrella

**La estrella **

**17 **

Los ojos de por si tristes se nublaron más al verlo en la fotografía, Draco estaba guapisimo, el profeta decía que según una declaración de el ahora señor Malfoy, Astoria era una mujer encantadora que le hará feliz y su estrella sigue en su corazón. Ella sabía quien era su estrella, no era la mujer que usaba su alianza, al contrario.

La estrella de Draco Malfoy era ella misma, que fugazmente cruzo en su vida, Hermione con su larga cabellera, mirada reluciente y mente aún más brillante, comprendió en silencio el mensaje de Draco, su esperanza de que no la olvidara se hacía más latente, no tenía derecho a tenerla, pero la vida tampoco tenía derecho a quitársela.


	18. La Luna

**La Luna **

**18 **

_Años después_...

Draco Malfoy sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla, al girar la mirada no se encontró con nada, el cosquilleo persistía, al bajar la mirada los ojos inquisitivos de su hijo estaban fijos en su padre, el enano rubio de seis años que era su hijo parecía intentar descifrar el rostro de su padre al ver la luna, noche tras noche Draco Malfoy se quedaba largas horas contemplando el astro pensando algo que a momentos le producía dolor y otros tantos felicidad. Emociones que su rostro rara ocasión logró ocultar a su hijo que era un suntuoso observador.

-¿No deberías estar dormido Scorpius?

-¿Debo?- el enano sonrío cuando su padre lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama-Miras la luna.

-Si la luna- susurro Draco- ¿Te gusta la luna enano?

-No pero a ti sí- sonrío al encontrarse recostado en su cama y perderse en el placentero sueño. Draco se le quedo mirando un rato más y por las ventanas de nuevo contemplo los astros que años atrás habían sido testigos de su pasión por Hermione, sus compañeros que día a día acompañaban a su maltrecho corazón aun grabado con el mismo nombre.


	19. El sol

**El sol **

**19 **

_Año 2017..._

Hermione sonrío al ver al rubio que alzaba la nariz intentando ver al resto desde arriba, Scorpius Malfoy estornudo y de inmediato se giro a ver a ambos lados que nadie hubiera notado a un Malfoy perdiendo la postura. Hermione sintió el pulso acelerado al ver al hombre que disimuladamente le pasaba un pañuelo a su hijo que sonrío agradecido a su padre.

Draco sonrío y Hermione sin percatarse le imito, a su lado Rose Weasley miraba también a los rubios, al que parecía de su edad lo miraba aún más insistente, al principio le había parecido lo que su papá y tío Harry llamaban "_Creído_", luego al verlo con su papá, porque suponía que el adulto eso era, miro de nuevo al rubio de ojos grises tirando a azul que había suavizado sus rasgos, y cuando se giro a ver donde estaba ella el sol contrastando con su mirada y sus rubios cabellos robo el aliento a Rose.

- o -

Restan 3 viñetas y...¿Que sugieren? Jo, por lo pronto gracias por sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos jeje en fin, respondo en breve sus reviews. =)


	20. El Juicio

**El Juicio**

Las palabras furiosas del vociferador de Astoria aún resonaban en la cabeza de Draco, su hijo de quince se había fugado. No es que Draco Malfoy no fuera un papá moderno, porque lo era, había educado a Scorpius de forma absolutamente distinta a como lo habían criado a él, su hijo era su orgullo, era todo lo que el no había sido a su edad, independiente, cortés, valiente y atrevido, muy atrevido, se había fugado con su novia, ni si quiera sabía que la tuviera, aunque si lo sospechaba y cuando se percato que la novia era Rose Weasley si bien no le agrado del todo, tampoco se sorprendía, por algo el chico tenía sus genes. Lo que calo profundamente fue llegar a su casa luego de trabajar el día entero en el ministerio y encontrar a Astoria y el cabeza de zanahoria en pie de guerra .

-¡Esa hija tuya corrompió a mi niño!- reclamaba Astoria.

-¿Niño? El papanatas de tu "Niño", secuestro a mi bebé- dijo el cabeza de zanahoria.

-Deberíamos hablar- intervino Potter- o mejor buscarlos.- terminó cuando los padres le fulminaron con la mirada, hasta entonces Draco no había intervenido, no estaba acostumbrado a guerras campales en su recibidor, los retratos de sus ancestros parecían conmocionados, sus ojos plata se fueron al cielo y al bajarlos le pareció que la inmensa mansión Malfoy se hacía pequeña con Hermione del otro viéndole, haciendo un juicio de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía años sin verla y al verla ahí sentada como si nada, un rencor lo recorrió abruptamente, tuvo que ir hasta su oficina y resguardarse para que ella no notara lo mucho que aún la afectaba.


	21. El Loco

**El Loco**

Luego de estar viendo a Ron y Astoria gritar furiosamente, la entrada de Draco fue como un fresco viento, no lo pensó dos veces al seguirlo hasta el que parecía ser su despacho.

-Tu hijo debe estar loco- no terminó de decirlo cuando la furiosa mirada de Draco se centro en su rostro. En lugar de sentir miedo, lo único que sintió fue vida, se sintió viva como hace años no se sentía, sus venas llevaban su sangre con más fuerza, los colores cobraron intensidad y su respiración se corto. Draco Malfoy no prometía mucho para el futuro, ese hombre de ojos plata, pelo rubio oscuro, espalda ancha y tan atractivo, ¿Era realmente él?. Su mirada le decía que si, sus movimiento para llegar en frente de ella y apretar sus muñecas hasta hacer daño, sus labios, era su dragón.

-Si mi hijo esta loco, tú cría no queda mejor parada, estás en mi casa así que cuida tus palabras Hermione, el despojo que dejaste en ese bar hace tantos años se quedó ahí, ahora soy yo el patriarca de los Malfoy y mi hijo es mi heredero, así que ve y avisa a los infelices que llamas amigos que si le tocan un solo pelo a Scorpius me vengaré hasta el día de mi muerte, Weasley tiene una vieja deuda conmigo y tu otra, no me lo pensare dos veces en cobrármela, ¿Entendiste?

-Pensé que habías cambiado, ahora veo que solo eres una fachada como siempre lo fuiste Malfoy.

-¿Sí?- se acerco Draco hasta pegar su cuerpo con Hermione, sus alientos se mezclaron y su memoria trajo viejas memorias- Tu no has cambiado tanto, te sigo viendo preciosa incluso aún te sonrojas- sus manos soltaron sus muñecas, los fuertes brazos le atraparon hasta inclinarla y besar su cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta sus labios, cuando se separó de ellos, Hermione tenía los labios rojos y sus mejillas se coloreaban del mismo color- ¿Quién lleva ahora la facha Hermione?- una carcajada escapo de su garganta- no soy yo quien sostiene mascaradas Hermione…Weasley.

-¡Estas loco!- gritó furiosa, su mano paró en el aire, la explosión de la chimenea reveló entonces a una asustado Rose y un Scorpius de inquisidores ojos plata.


	22. El Mundo

**El Mundo**

-Las personas son mundos que se unen y crean universos, esa es la magia señorita Granger.- jamás olvidaría lo que Dumbledore le había dicho hace ya tanto tiempo. Si Hermione escogiera los mundos que ocuparán su universo habría escogido a Rose y Hugo como los planetas mapas cercanos a ella, luego seguirían los planetas correspondientes a sus amigos, planetas más pequeños incluiría a esas personas que ocuparon un momento en su espacio y tiempo, y el foco de ese universo, el astro que se impondría a todos los demás sería Draco, su rubio dragón, el hombre que le daba vida y color a su universo etéreo.

Si a Draco le dieran la oportunidad seguiría amando a Hermione nueve o diez vidas más, si la magia existía era cuando ellos dos se encontraban y el universo colapsaba, si su historia existía en la oscuridad, en otro tiempo, en otro choque de mundo que colapsaban, el quería estar ahí de nuevo y sentir la magia, la misma que día tras día seguía con la mirada cuando veía el único astro que recordaba a la mujer de la que todavía susurraba el nombre, en sus noches, siguiendo la luna. Y aún cuando ese día era especial para su hijo el ritual que llevaba noche tras noche seguía resucitando su afecto.

-¿Estoy listo?

-Eso te debiste preguntar hace semanas Scorpius, estás a pasos de casarte con Rose.

-Rose- su hijo puso una mueca bobalicona al decir el nombre de su prometida- ¿Crees que somos muy jóvenes?

-Tienes dieciocho claro que eres joven.- entorno los ojos- ¿Te vas o no a casar?- su hijo puso su mueca bobalicona de nuevo y Draco solo sonrió de medio lado pensando:

-"Los Malfoy no tenemos remedio".

_**FIN**_

Gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y a algunas por agregarla a sus favoritas. Les mando mi cariño y les deseo, ¡Felices fiestas!

Hasta otro fic. ;)


End file.
